1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfactant mixtures and to pesticide compositions containing them.
2. Statement of Related Art
Pesticide compositions are generally applied to agricultural crops, e.g. plants, bushes, vines, and trees by spraying the compositions in the form of dilute aqueous solutions, dispersions, or emulsions. Such compositions normally contain small quantities of environmentally acceptable wetting agents, which can serve as a dispersion or emulsifying agent for the other components of the compositions as well as a wetting agent to obtain a more uniform coating of the composition on the agricultural crops to which they are applied. Such wetting agents include synthetic surfactants such as alkyl benzene sulfonates and alkyl naphthalene sulfonates..
Detergent mixtures containing alkyl polyglycoside surfactants and certain sulfonates, such as hydroxyalkyl sulfonates and alkylbenzene sulfonates are known for use in washing textiles and for other industrial uses. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,585 to Fabry et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,069 and EPA 0 070 074 to Lienado.